A New Threat
by Mr. Sado-Masochism
Summary: For many years I did not like the ending of the anime Revolutionary Girl Utena. I thought it ended to abruptly with too many unanswered questions, I finally have decided to write a fic as a continuation of the series.
1. Chapter 1

Revolutionary Girl Utena: A New Threat

Author: For many years I did not like the ending of the anime Revolutionary Girl Utena. I thought it ended to abruptly with too many unanswered questions, I finally have decided to write a fic as a continuation of the series. WARNING: This fic DOES involve some original characters, due to the nature of the series, AND contains yuri and yaoi of all sorts. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy the fic! Please R&R.

Chapter 1: A New Engagement

Utena stepped out of the white gates of Ohtori Academy. The wind was strong, it blowing her long hair wildly. She put her hand to her forehead, trying to prevent any hair from getting into her eyes. Other than the sound of wind blowing past her ears, the world was quiet around her. She looked up to the blue sky with a smile on her face and had taken her first breath of fresh air.

"I'm going to find you." She thought to herself. She was going to look for Anthy, her companion that she held so dear. She was going to leave this old world of Akio's behind and venture into reality--the way she had set it. She had called a taxi to come pick her up and bring her out of the country that surrounded the academy. After staring into the clear sky for a while she looked down at her hand at the engagement ring Dios had given her long ago. It was something that was a part of the old world that didn't bother her. The ring shined in the gentle sunlight. She smiled again. "Maybe I really was engaged to a princess..." She whispered as she thought of the times they had spent in the garden when Anthy would smile as she watered the roses. Just then a horn honked. Utena jumped, waking out of her dazed state. A heavy, tanned man had pulled up in a white taxi. He rolled down his window and in a deep, burly voice he called out to her.

"Hey, are you that Tenjou kid?!" the taxi driver called out. Utena, a little flushed from the excitement, nodded her head and quietly let out a meek yes. "Well, get in then!" He impatiently rolled up his window and sat back in his seat. Utena then opened the door and stepped inside, sitting down on the plush, beige leather seats. The driver turned around to face her. "Where do ya wanna go, kid?" he asked. Utena then realized something--she had nowhere to go! This was a problem. She thought to herself for a moment and then screamed out the first thing that came to her mind.

"To the closest hotel in the nearest by city!" Utena said. It was all that she could think of. The taxi driver made a little huff and then turned around. He then took the taxi out of park and put his foot heavily on the gas. Utena almost lose her balance. She scrambled and quickly buckled her seat belt. She sat back and let out a sigh, a little more relieved that she was now strapped in. She then looked out the window and smiled--she was on her way!

The road to Ohtori Academy was a curvy, dilapidated road, surrounded by woods. The taxi driver began talking aloud in his booming voice, which of course got Utena's attention.

"The trip here wasn't an easy one, kid! I should make ya pay extra!" he chuckled, his anger melting away with the moment. Utena remained quiet and smiled, a bit delighted by the taxi driver's humor.

An hour passed. The taxi driver had spent the entire time talking about his wife and how she never liked it when he went out drinking with his friends on Saturday nights. Utena giggled quietly, amused by the man's stories, but what really consumed her thoughts was how to Anthy.

"I wonder what she is up to right now... Maybe she is in some garden somewhere, watering the flowers, happily..." Utena thought to herself. Once again the driver had interrupted her daydreams.

"Hey kid, how old are ya anyway?" he asked in a quieter tone than before.

"Well I was in the middle of junior high school..." Utena mumbled.

"What?!" the driver sounded shocked. He then cleared his throat and calmed down. "Sorry about that--I just had thought you were much older." Utena blushed and thanked him--she decided to take that as a complement. "So I assume you are transferring to another school then?" he asked. Utena had also just realized that she must continue her schooling, but where? And how would she find Anthy that way? Utena decided to stay quiet on the matter. The taxi driver continued. "Well, we are about to enter Hiruno city, home to the famous Miharu Academy. I hear it is a wonderful school... It houses junior high school to college grade level students, so a lot of people live there!"

"Ohtori was like that except it even had elementary school students..." Utena added.

"Amazing... Ohtori is quite elite, I must add. Anyhow, are you thinking of attending Miharu Academy?" The driver asked. Utena thought for a moment.

"I have nowhere to go. I mean, if I went to Miharu Academy it would be really convenient. I would have somewhere to live and be able to continue my education, but what about finding Himemiya?..." her head lowered. The taxi driver curiously awaited her answer. "Maybe if I just settle down a bit at this new academy I can then set out to find her..." Utena then threw her head up, not only full of hope but now feeling more secure. She had a plan. Her ambitious blue eyes met in the rear-view mirror. "Yes!" she answered. The taxi driver smiled.

"I guess I'll just drop you off there then!" he said. He pushed his foot on the gas pedal and not much later they had arrived to Hiruno City.

It seemed like a nice place, the outskirts of the area covered in suburbs. Another good 15 minutes passed when the taxi driver stopped in front of a tall, brick building in the center of the city. A large golden gate was open, students crowding the sidewalk. They entered and exited with books in their arms. There is a giant black sign above the main entrance of the building, "Miharu Academy for the Chosen" written in golden letters. "Here it is, kid." the driver said. He put the taxi in park. Utena opened the door and stepped outside onto the sidewalk, looking at it. There was a main path that lead from the sidewalk, through the gate, to the entrance of the school. The front yard was green with lush grass, decorated with tall, matured cherry trees where some students sat and ate lunch from their bento boxes. At the top of the school was a tower with a clock set into the brick. Above it was where the bell had been put. The clock read 10 and just then the bell began tolling for its students. Utena then turned around and leaned into the passenger window and handed the taxi driver his fee. He grinned and in a quiet voice he said "good luck." Utena thanked him and with her bags in her hands she looked forward and took her first steps into Miharu Academy. Groups of students suddenly rushed past her, not noticing that a new face had entered their campus--they were too busy trying to still make it on time to their classes. The taxi driver then took off and made an immediate right, turning around the corner, driving into an underground parking lot under the school.

He parked the taxi into an empty spot, next to another white taxi. The entire lot was filled with taxis like his. The man then got out of the taxi and locked the car. He then reached in his pocket and took out some kind of walkie-talkie. He clicked a button labeled "talk" and grinned slyly.

"Got her."


	2. Chapter 2

A New Threat

Author: For many years I did not like the ending of the anime Revolutionary Girl Utena. I thought it ended to abruptly with too many unanswered questions, I finally have decided to write a fic as a continuation of the series. WARNING: This fic DOES involve some original characters, due to the nature of the series, AND contains yuri and yaoi of all sorts. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy the fic! Please R&R.

Author's Insert: To clear up some confusion, as some of you know I also kind of warped the ending of the series as well. Instead of Anthy going to look for Utena at the end of the series I am having Utena look for Anthy. I did this because I believe that the ending of the series didn't make much sense. After all, (SPOILER ALERT!) Anthy is the one that disappears when everything falls apart. I think it would make more sense if Anthy was the one that disappeared from Ohtori Academy's campus, and Utena would be freed of Akio's world to go and search for her; thus the plot of my fic. Anyhow, I hope, regardless of the changes I made, that you all enjoy the story anyhow.

Chapter 2: A New Pathway that has been Drawn

Utena's head snapped left and right, trying to take in everything around her as she made her way to the school. Everyone was in their uniforms. The guys wore full black uniforms, plain in every sense, while the girls wore the casual Japanese school uniforms, their blouses black with violet skirts.

"Black and purple, huh? Must be the school's colors... I wonder if I can do anything with those uniforms..." She thought. Just then to her right she saw a dark statue, covered in the shade of the trees. To get a closer look she approached it, leaving the entrance of the school. When she got closer she looked at it in awe. The statue was tall and made of some kind of dark stone. It was a statue of a knight like the ones she had seen in old paintings of the Crusades. Even though his face was completely covered by his helmet, he looked elegant and refined. She then spotted a little plaque located below his feet where some words had been carved. Utena's eyes traveled down. She read it to herself quietly.

"The Chosen, armored in their loyalty to their king, search for their victory." She read. She paused for a second, a puzzled look on her face now. "What is that supposed to mean?!" She now looks a bit frustrated. Just then a shrill voice calls out from behind her.

"Hey, whatcha doin' here?!" the voice says. Utena, surprised, jumps to see that there is only a little girl is right behind her. The girl looks about 10. She has a heavy tan and light blonde hair tied back in two small pigtails. Her large green eyes stare up at her. She giggles. "Hey aren't you going to be late?!"

"Huh?! Me?!" Utena looks at the little girl, confused.

"Come on!" the little girl cries. She takes Utena's hand and drags her into the school, Utena tagging behind.

"Hey! Slow down! I haven't even registered for any classes yet!" Utena yelled as she was being pulled down the main hallway. The little girl stops and Utena catches her breath. The little girl then looks up at her again.

"I knew I never seen you before!" the little girl puts her hands on her hips, looking kind of embarrassed. "Err, sorry..."

"It's alright." Utena says, flashing a smile. The little girls cheeks flush pink.

"Umm... I guess I should take you to the principal's office then..." the little girl looks down at the ground now, a bit shy.

"Oh, okay." Utena says. "Lead the way." Utena continues to smile kindly at her. The little girl nods her head and then continues down the hallway slowly, avoiding any eye contact with her. They pass a couple of classrooms. The little girl finally stops at one door and cracks it open.

"Here it is!" the little girl continues to look down at the floor.

"Thank you." Utena says. She pushes the door open and begins to walk inside, when suddenly the little girl shouts out to her.

"My name is Isoko Hamako! I'm in 7th grade! I hope we can be friends!" she cries. Utena turns around but she is gone. She only hears the sound of small, quick footsteps disappearing into the hallway. Utena shrugs and then decides to walk into the principal office. A young man sits at the desk. He has pale skin and light blue eyes. He has long, white hair. He has on a uniform similar to those of the male students, but far more detailed; golden seams had been intricately sewed into the sides of it. She then notices that some kind of crest was sewed onto the front. It looks like a golden shield with golden letters with small purple flowers sewn around them. Underneath the letters, which read "K.O.M.A," is a single white flower of some kind. Utena stops before the desk and blushes.

"He must be some kind of elite..." Utena thought to herself. The guy then looked up at her from his work.

"Can I help you?..." he says softly. He has no expression on his face whatsoever.

"Umm, yes!" Utena blurts out, nervously. "I just came from Ohtori Academy and I was wondering if I--"

"Oh! You must be the student from Ohtori Academy! Please, enter the principal's office up ahead." He then goes back to typing on the computer. Utena raises an eyebrow.

"How did he know?..." Utena look a bit confused, a small case of the chills coming over her. Regardless of her feelings she holds a strong look. Suddenly the door to the principal's office opens and a man peeks out. Utena face flushes red, for he is quite handsome. His features are generally feminine, but that only makes him look more gentle and caring. He has a thin pair of glasses with square lenses set over his dark gray eyes, only adding a chic touch to his face. His skin is fair, a real contrast against his black hair, which is neatly tied back in a ponytail. He wears a white button down that has the same crest on the front, with a pair of black slacks. Even though his outfit is plain, his looks are anything but. In his left ear is a small, silver hoop, which twinkles in the light. He then kindly smiles at Utena.

"Oh, hello there! You must be Tenjou Utena. I am the principal, Mr. Jun. Please, come in my office." Utena nods shyly and he retreats back to his office.

"He looks too young to be the principal!" Utena thinks to herself. She walks in after him, the door closing behind her. The guy at the desk smiles slyly. On his screen is a profile he had pulled up on Utena. It tells the basics: her age, height, blood type, etc, but then asks for her status. He then enters the following: "Pathway has been Drawn." He then sits back in his chair, smiling still.

In the principal's office, Utena sits in a chair in front of Mr. Jun's desk, shifting from side to side, nervously.

"Please, make yourself comfortable, Miss Tenjou." He says, smiling. She tries to stay still, trying to not look suspicious of anything. He continues on. "I heard you transferred from Ohtori Academy. I am glad you chose Miharu Academy, Miss Tenjou." Utena hesitates to answer.

"It seemed like a great idea at the time..." She answers, making sure to stay close to the truth but not give away too much. The principal looks a bit surprised by her answer. He lifts an eyebrow but then chuckles. Utena then notices that at the top right corner of his desk sits a bouquet of flowers in a glass vase. A bunch of small, pretty purple flowers surround one, large white daisy. It reminded her of the detail on the crest she had seen. The principal then saw that her attention was on the flowers. He smiled.

"Those are ground ivy flowers arranged around a daisy." Utena then snaps her head back to him, a little embarrassed. "They mean loyalty."

"Oh..." Utena said. She then remembered how every time she ever had to fight anyone for the possession of the Rose Bride Anthy was alway there to pin a white rose to her chest. "I must find her!" Utena thought.

"So, would you like to take the placement tests to help decide which classes you can take, Miss Tenjou?" Utena nodded eagerly, even though behind it all she really wasn't looking forward to taking any tests. "Alright. I also assume you are going to be dorming here so I'll look into it and when you are finished with those tests I will have someone take you to your new dorm. Well, it was nice meeting you, Miss Tenjou. Your uniform will be delivered to your dorm before you have to begin classes for the day." Utena nods and gets up from her seat. "The general testing room is just one door down. Good luck, Miss Tenjou." he says, smiling.

"Umm, thanks!" Utena answers. She bows politely and waves to him. The principal waves back and Utena closes the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Threat

Author: For many years I did not like the ending of the anime Revolutionary Girl Utena. I thought it ended to abruptly with too many unanswered questions, I finally have decided to write a fic as a continuation of the series. WARNING: This fic DOES involve some original characters, due to the nature of the series, AND contains yuri and yaoi of all sorts. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy the fic! Please R&R.

Chapter 3: The Will to become a Diamond among Rocks

Utena sat in a desk in a cold room. She was the only one in the room, except for the teacher, who was a lady that didn't seem to care much for anything but filing her nails down evenly. She had her legs propped up on her desk and she sat back in her chair, relaxed, unlike Utena who was now struggling on the math section of the test. She scratched her head with the eraser of her pencil and continued on.

"Grade 6 to the senior year of an undergraduate college, huh? No matter why some of this stuff is so tough!" she thought. She then let her thoughts wander to the times when she and Anthy used to study together in their dorm. Just then she heard a little tap at the door. Utena then saw that the little girl she had met earlier, Hamako, was there. Hamako waved. "What is she doing here?!" Utena muttered. She then turned her attention back to the test.

A half an hour passed and Utena was on the last question. It had it's own separate section. It asked the following: What is most important to you? The answers read the following: Loyalty to the ones I love; Personal goal; Other.

"What kind of question is that?!" Utena thought. She then looked back at the door. Hamako was still there, apparently waiting for her to finish. Utena let her thoughts drift back to the test. She thought for a moment and then filled in the circle next to "other." She then picked up her test, got out of her seat, and left her test on the teacher's desk. "Try to not bite your nails." Utena said, smiling cockily. The teacher snapped out of her daze and looked at her nails.

"She's right..." the woman said to herself, quietly. Utena left the room. Utena then looked down at Hamako. Unlike before, Hamako was now looking back up at her. She had overcame her shyness.

"Hi Utena-sama!" Hamako cried.

"Hey, how do you know my name anyway? And why have you been following me?" Utena asked, a bit suspicious.

"The principal told me to find you and take you to your dorm! It's pretty far, so I hope you don't hate walking!" Hamako said, giggling.

"Oh, thank you, Hamako." Utena smiled.

"Come on! The dorming hall is this way!" Hamako began walking down the hallway towards the entrance of the school.

Utena followed closely. They trekked down a path that was located on the side of the main building past the statue of the knight she had seen earlier. The dorming hall was actually a bunch of completely separate buildings located behind the main one. Hamako assumed the position of a tour guide, talking about the sites they saw around them.

"Since Miharu Academy has students as young as 6th graders, each grade has a building. Right now we are by the girl's dorms--if you wanted to see the boy dorms, you would have to go further... See that building? That's where the youngest students dorm... And the one next to it is the building where the 7th graders live! I live there!" Hamako said, pointing the building out. Utena looked at them. They were all modeled after the main building. Utena wasn't all too interested in Hamako's tour. The campus reminded her of Ohtori Academy, which was something she didn't want to think about. They continued walking. They approached the building for 8th grade female students. Utena stopped.

"Isn't this where I would dorm? I was in 8th grade at Ohtori Academy..." Utena mentioned. Hamako scratched her head, looking a little confused.

"Well the principal told me to not take you there, but to the elite dorms..." Hamako answered.

"Huh? Why there?" Utena asked.

"I'm not sure. Only the school's elite lives there..." Hamako said.

They passed five more buildings, the last two being the largest. Hamako mentioned that the last two buildings housed the 12th graders and college students, which was why they were so big. At one point Utena turned to Hamako and asked her a question that had been bothering her for a while now.

"Hamako, how old are you?" Utena asked.

"Hamako is 14 years old!" Hamako responded.

"Oh! I thought you were 10..." Hamako looked at Utena, annoyed. "Sorry, Hamako." Utena apologized, not meaning any harm.

"It's okay! Hamako gets that all the time!" She said.

They finally reached the elite dorms. It was small compared to all of the rest of the dorms but it was beautiful. The entire building was different from all of the others. It only had two floors and the building was not made of red brick, but white concrete. The front was decorated with four Corinthian pillars. About twelve small windows and two large windows on the bottom floor covered the face of the building. The entrance was two large dark walnut doors which sat at the top of three steps. Utena looked at it in awe.

"I've never been here before..." Hamako said. "It's so pretty!" She paused. "Can I come inside with you, Utena-sama?"

"Uhh, sure, Hamako! I don't think anyone would mind..." Utena said. They walked towards the building. They didn't notice that someone was in the most top right window, watching them. They entered inside. They entered into the main room, which had a large staircase leading upstairs, and two long hallways on each side with many closed doors. No lights were on; the room was simply lit by daylight. No one seemed to be around.

"Hello?! Hello?!" Hamako cried out, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"I don't think anyone is here... Everyone must be in class..." Utena suggested.

"It's kind of creepy... Oh well! The principal said that your room is in the basement of the building..."

"Basement?!" Utena seemed a little annoyed. "Well, basement or not it's a room!"

"And one in the elite dorms, too!" Hamako added. "The stairs leading to the basement is actually behind the main staircase that leads to the upper floor. Kinda cool, right?" Hamako said as she began walking towards the stairs. She went to the left, around them. "Found 'em!" she cried. Utena decided to follow. She saw Hamako already starting on the stairs. She also noticed that across from these stairs was a door with the elite's crest carved into it. She looked at it for a moment or so and then began going downstairs.

They went down the stairs behind the main staircase to the basement, where they hit the door. Hamako took out a key.

"This should work!" Hamako claimed. She put the key into the keyhole and then twisted the doorknob, opening the door. They stepped into the room. In the furthest right corner of the room was a large bed, plump with plush bed sheets that had the elite's crest on it. On top of the bed was some kind of small package with a note attached. This caught Utena's attention. Next to the bed was a coffee table with a small lamp. Across from the bed was a bookcase, filled with some textbooks and some old classics like "The Old Man and the Sea." Next to the bookcase was a desk with a chair pulled up to it, with another small lamp on top; perfect for studying on. There were two more doors on the same side of the room where the bed was located. Both doors were opened slightly; one was the bathroom, while the other was a small kitchen. "What a lovely dorm!" Hamako cried as Utena approached the bed. Since there were no windows, Utena turned on the lamp next to the bed and took the note off the small package. Hamako, curious now, ran over to her. "Hey, let me see!" she said as she tugged on Utena's arm. Utena sighed and then decided to read it aloud.

"Dear Miss Tenjou," she started. "Here is your uniform. K.O.M.A.'s crest has already been sewn onto it. If you haven't guessed it already, you have been accepted into K.O.M.A. We all welcome you to our home, Miharu Academy. Please make sure to make brief visits to all of your classes today and then meet the rest of your dorm's members, K.O.M.A., in the room located underneath the main staircase. The door has our crest carved into it. Thank you for complying. Sincerely, Sasame." Utena finished, thinking to herself. Hamako gasped.

"Sasame wrote you a note?!"

"Who's Sasame?" Utena asked.

"Sasame is one of the elite! He works in the principal's office! Didn't you see him?!"

"Huh? Did he have white hair?..."

"Yeah! He has this gorgeous, long white hair and these clear, blue eyes! Almost every girl in school has a crush on him! He is also really polite, but most of the time he doesn't speak... He really only hangs out with the elite and his older brother, the principal, Mr. Jun..."

"Oh, so they are brothers?... But wait! Isn't he a student though?!" Utena looked confused.

"Yeah! Weird, huh? When I first came to Miharu Academy I couldn't believe that a student was working for the principal but I heard that Sasame is a real genius!" Hamako takes a breath before continuing. "I can't believe you will be dorming in the same building as Sasame! So lucky!" Hamako cried, a small hint of envy in her voice.

"I guess I'm lucky." Utena said, not all too interested. Utena then opened the package. She took out the uniform. It was a plain, female's uniform with the crest sewn onto the front. "This will not do..." Utena sighed.

"What?!" Hamako looks at her, confused.

"Hamako, do you have any sewing supplies?" Utena asked.

"Yeah, I have some in my room from when I had to fix my uniform when I--"

"Perfect! Could you bring them over? I got a great idea!" Utena said, smiling at the uniform now.

"Umm, okay, Miss Utena..." Hamako said. She then ran off, running up the stairs as quick as she could.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Threat

Author: For many years I did not like the ending of the anime Revolutionary Girl Utena. I thought it ended to abruptly with too many unanswered questions, I finally have decided to write a fic as a continuation of the series. WARNING: This fic DOES involve some original characters, due to the nature of the series, AND contains yuri and yaoi of all sorts. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy the fic! Please R&R.

Author's Insert: For those of you who don't know, wagashi is a type of Japanese dessert. It comes in many forms. The kind I had had some sweet potato baked into it and I must say it was delicious! By the way, I tried my best to describe my design of Utena's outfit. I'm sorry if you really could not get a picture of it. Some time I will try to draw it and upload it to my deviantART account... Anyhow, onward to the fic!

Chapter 4: The Shining Knights of Miharu Academy

A pair of nimble hands were at work! Utena sat on her bed, sewing away at her uniform. Hamako, bored after the first 15 minutes, was now fiddling with the books that had been collecting dust in the bookcase. An hour and a half passed when Utena finally finished. She held the uniform up and then took it into her arms and ran into the bathroom. Hamako waited impatiently for Utena's return. She sat backwards in Utena's desk chair with her legs curled around it. Only a few moments passed when the door slammed open and there stood Utena in her new custom uniform. She had transformed her uniform. She removed a couple of things, but kept the K.O.M.A. crest, which was right above the heart. She replaced the small, black buttons that went down the front with new white ones, which stood out more. She left the golden designs that had been sewn on the sides under the arms. She cut the purple skirt really short and sewed it to the top, adding a flare to it. Lastly, she wore a pair of black slacks that had the same golden designs as the top sewn onto the sides. Hamako gasped and began applauding, delighted.

"Utena looks like a prince!" she cried. Utena then smiled, a little sadness behind it. Just then Hamako noticed that there was a ring on Utena's finger. Hamako jumped out of her seat and ran over, taking Utena's hand. "Ooh, this is pretty!" She said, looking at it. "Where did you get it?"

"It was my other school's crest." Utena answered, not really wanting to go into it with her. She had been reminded of Ohtori Academy again, which always brought a little sadness upon her.

"Ah... So, are you going to go to your classes now, Utena-sama?" Hamako asked, looking up at her now.

"I guess so..."

"Oh. I guess that means I should get going back to class... Well, I guess I should hurry then!" Hamako sounded a little disappointed. She then slipped on her shoes, which she had apparently taken off at some point. "Bye, Utena-sama!" She waved and ran out the front door. Utena waved back, smiling.

Classes ended around 4 p.m. (16:00) so the campus was now flooded with students. Only a few select prep and college courses ran beyond these hours. Utena spent the day meeting her teachers, a couple of them horrified of what she had done to her uniform, but she handled them well. Anyhow, it was finally time to meet the members of K.O.M.A. and Utena was filled with a newborn curiosity. Utena returned to her dorm when she saw a small package at her door. She picked it up and went inside. She closed the door behind her and turned on the lamp next to her bed. She sat down and opened it. Inside the package was a box which contained four large cube-shaped wagashi that were the color of the inside of a kiwi. Utena then saw a small note attached. It read as the following:

"Dear Utena,

I wanted to buy you a housewarming gift but I didn't have enough time to go shopping for anything really nice, so I bought you some of my favorite pastries! I hope you don't hate sweets!

Your petite tour guide,

Hamako."

Utena smiled and got up, taking the box to the kitchen. She opened the fridge door.

"I'll save these for another time." She said to herself as she put it into the fridge. She closed the fridge and then just realized that K.O.M.A. was probably expecting her by now. She exited her dorm, locked it with her key, and put it in her pocket as she jogged up the stairs.

She was now standing in front of the door that had K.O.M.A.'s crest engraved into it. She hesitated to opening it.

"I wonder what kind of people K.O.M.A. are. I wonder if they are like the student council at Ohtori... Oh well." Utena took a deep breath and opened the door. She stepped inside. To her surprise the door lead to a greenhouse. Tables were set along the walls and on those tables were many of the same potted plants she had seen in the principal's office--purple ground ivy flowers and white daisies. Up ahead were three people. One male and two females. She quickly identified the male, who was Sasame from earlier. The other two she did not recognize. The girl to the right of Sasame had very short black hair, cut and left a bit unruly like a boy's. She had light skin and eyes violet like the ground ivy flowers. She was wearing a male uniform, but she had busts like a woman's. The girl to the left of Sasame had long, wavy light brown hair that reached down to the middle of her back. She had rather fair skin and large, innocent-looking blue eyes. All three had the K.O.M.A. crest sewn onto their uniforms.

"Welcome, Miss Tenjou." Sasame said. His face remained still, not a single emotion there to wrinkle his face. Utena walked forward. She stopped halfway in the room, keeping her distance. "My name is Sasame. To my right is Sei, and to my right is Miyuki. Our chairman could not be here today, so I shall assume leadership for this meeting. Now I am sure you have a couple of questions about us, but let me introduce you properly." Sasame pauses, glancing down at the ring on Utena's finger. He then continues on with his introduction. "K.O.M.A. stands for the 'Knights of Miharu Academy.' It is a group for the elite. Miss Tenjou has just transferred into our school--" Before Sasame can finish his question, Utena strikes up a question.

"Why have I been accepted into K.O.M.A?! I--" Before she can finish, Sasame returns the favor.

"Because of your position in Ohtori Academy." Sasame answered. Utena thought to herself for a moment.

"But I wasn't a member of the student council there..." she mumbled.

"But you were very much so a part of it." Sasame mentioned. Utena paused. She then glared at him.

"What do you know about me?!" Utena cried angrily. Sasame only stared at her with the same expressionless face.

"That is classified information that only the school board may access, Miss Tenjou. I would like it if you could refrain from asking any more questions of that nature." Sasame said, calmly. Utena's anger was melted away by slight intimidation. An awkward silence passed. Sasame then began to speak again. "We have a weekly meeting here everyday on Thursdays after school. Now I must go, for I have other matters to attend to. Our future meetings shall be longer and hopefully have far less hostile airs involved. Excuse me now." Sasame finishes and then walks past Utena to the exit. Before he leaves he holds up his right hand. "May loyalty never forsake you." He says in a strong tone of voice. The other two members hold up their right hand and then leave with him without exchanging any words whatsoever. Utena stands in the greenhouse, alone.

"I... I don't like this at all!" Utena says under her breath, angrily.


	5. Chapter 5

A New Threat

Author: For many years I did not like the ending of the anime Revolutionary Girl Utena. I thought it ended to abruptly with too many unanswered questions, I finally have decided to write a fic as a continuation of the series. WARNING: This fic DOES involve some original characters, due to the nature of the series, AND contains yuri and yaoi of all sorts. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy the fic! Please R&R.

Author's Insert: By the way, in this chapter I will be describing what happened at the end of the series when (SPOILER ALERT!) Utena fails to save Anthy and the swords come after her. I hope you like my interpretation. Thank you for reading and stay loyal! More shall be uploaded soon!

Chapter 5: Among the Sky and Trees

It was the next day. Utena was standing at her locker, which was located in a small room next to the greenhouse where she had met with the K.O.M.A. members. It was the end of classes for the day and the sun had glazed the campus in orange. She turned the lock, holding her gym clothes in her other arm. When she finally set the dial on the third number of her combination she opened the locker and inside sat a note which had probably been slipped in some time earlier today. She took the note into her hand and set her clothes inside. She closed the locker and opened the note. She reads it to herself in the quiet.

"I bet you haven't noticed the fliers around school so I decided to write you another one of my little notes. Don't you love the stationary I have been using lately?! Isn't it so cute?! I use it a lot because it's my favorite and that is because it has a little frog at the bottom that reminds me of my pet frog Peron!" Utena paused, her eyes meeting the bottom of the page. A cute little cartoon frog was sitting on a large stone with a fishing rod. "I didn't know she had a pet frog..." Utena scratched her head. She continued reading the letter. "There is going to be a school picnic tomorrow starting around 10:30 a.m. and I want to share my bento with you! If you don't show up I'll find you! Your Wagashi provider, Hamako." She read to herself. "She never seems to call me her friend..." Utena put the note in her pocket and went downstairs to her room.

Night soon fell and Utena was at her desk in her pajamas, working on some math homework.

"I will never understand math..." Utena said, putting down her pencil in frustration. She decided to take a break. Her thoughts then wandered to Anthy. "How am I ever going to find you?" she sighed. She rested her head on the desk and yawned. "If only I had a clue..." She closed her eyes. She was tired after a long day. Not much later Utena had fallen asleep and began to dream...

...Nothing could save her now. She was not a prince and never could be. She had intervened and tried to save the Rose Bride from her fate. The swords' anger was now pointed at her. The swords were coming for her now and it was truly the end. Utena closed her eyes when suddenly a shield surrounded in a bright light had appeared. The swords encountered the shield, the blades breaking and crumbling. They cried out in hate. Just then a familiar voice spoke from the shield, one that had made her a promise long ago...

"You do not hurt this child. She is not to blame, for I gave her the ring and your quarrel is with me!" Utena opened her eyes and out of the light came Dios. He kneeled down before her. "They cannot hurt you." Dios said. "Their anger is long dead. Flee, my child--leave this horrid place." He placed a gentle hand on her cheek. Utena looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. The swords continued to try to pierce the shield. The light around it grew dimmer and dimmer. Utena knew that he did not have the power to keep shielding her.

"But what about you?!" Utena cried.

"Don't worry about me. Remember, this is my world. Now go!" Dios said.

"But!" Just then Dios lightly pushed Utena back. She lost her balance and then began to fall into darkness. Utena called out to him.

"May loyalty never forsake you." Dios cried out to her. Suddenly the shield that Dios had created broke and the swords began stabbing Dios. Her tears followed her, faint droplets among the darkness. She cried out once more but Dios didn't answer. All she could hear was the sound of a thousand swords clashing, slowly growing quieter as she fell further away. Utena turned away now, her eyes burning with tears. Just then she saw Anthy, who was a bit further down.

"Anthy!" she cried. Utena tried her best to reach her.

"Utena-sama!" Anthy cried. They strived to reach each other. Utena's hand was about to meet Anthy's when suddenly everything had faded to black.

...The dream changed now. Anthy was among flowers, watering the roses like she always had. Utena stood by her. Anthy turned to her.

"Even if we are separated, our hearts will always be together." Anthy said. "Like a rose and its thorns." Utena frowned, a bit frustrated.

"But how am I ever going to find you?!" Utena yelled. She put her hands on Anthy's shoulders, gripping tight. She stared into Anthy's green eyes. She then lowered her head, avoiding Anthy's glance. Tears of frustration formed in her eyes. Anthy frowned.

"Utena-sama, a new pathway has been drawn. Ours will unite again. I am closer than you think." Anthy answered. She planted a kiss on Utena's cheek and smiled. "You will always find me in a sunlit garden."

Suddenly Utena sat up, snapping awake. She panted as a cold sweat ran down the back of her neck. It was night and she was still seated at her desk in her dorm. She sighed.

"A dream..." She paused. "But some of that actually happened!... And I remember Dios saying that now! Didn't Sasame say that yesterday at the meeting?! Perhaps..." She wiped away some sweat from her forehead. "Are you trying to tell me something, Anthy?..."

It was the next day. Utena had fallen asleep again sitting at her desk. It was later in the morning when she finally lifted her head up from the desk again. She yawned and stretched back.

"Ugh, what time is it?..." Utena mumbled. She got up from her seat and staggered to the bathroom. She looked up at the clock, located next to the mirror above the sink. It read 11:31 a.m. She jumped. "11:30?! Hamako will kill me!" She sprang up and left her sleepy state and began to quickly freshen up. She quickly changed into her uniform, took the wagashi that Hamako had given her out of the fridge, and ran out the door.

As fast as she could Utena ran to the courtyard in front of the main building where the picnic was being held. It was filled with students who had set blankets out and were eating and chatting with her friends. Utena looked around for Hamako but saw no sight of her. Just then she felt a tug at her uniform from behind. Utena turned around.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Hamako yelled. Utena looked at her, ashamed. Hamako was only mad for a second, for her frown now turned into a smile. "But I'm glad you decided to come!" Hamako offered her bento proudly. "Because I was afraid that Hamako's cooking was going to go to waste!" Utena took it from her. It was wrapped with pink paper that had the same cartoon frog all over it.

"Thank you, Hamako." Utena smiled. Hamako smiled back.

"Come! Lets go eat!" Hamako said. She took Utena's hand and lead her to her spot on a pink blanket underneath the shade of a tree.

As they ate, they chatted.

"So, you have a pet frog, Hamako?" Utena asked, drinking some tea.

"Yeah! You see, one day during biology class I heard one of the girls screaming. I ran over to see what was going on and heard that she said she saw a frog. We were outside that day so I took a look into the bush where she said she saw it hop into and there was this cute little frog hiding! He looked so scared, so I picked him up and after class I took him back to my dorm. He and I are good friends now!" Hamako explained.

"Friends?"

"Yes! Along with all of my other friends!"

"Oh..." Utena was reminded of Anthy and how she always referred to her "friend" Chu-Chu. "Hey Hamako, where are all of your other friends?"

"Well, I told them I just wanted to have lunch with Utena-sama today, so they are over there!" Hamako pointed to a group of kids who were out sitting in the sun. She waved to them. Utena waved also, smiling. Just then Utena remembered what she was going to ask Hamako specifically.

"Hamako, how come in all of your letters you don't refer to me as your friend?" Utena asked.

"Oh..." Hamako paused. She frowned. "Well, I thought that since you are part of the elite... Umm, you see I don't want to... I mean, maybe I should go..." Hamako's head lowered. Utena placed a hand on Hamako's shoulder. She looked at up at Utena, who was smiling at her.

"I'll have lunch with whoever I want. I don't care what anyone says. You are my friend, Hamako." Utena said. Hamako smiled shyly, her uneasiness melting away.

"Okay, Utena-sama." Hamako said quietly, blushing lightly.


End file.
